


Thoughtless

by WroughtBetwixt



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Violence, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a way of dealing with the past... Some ways are bloodier than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtless

**Author's Note:**

> AU; non-canon scenario; graphic violence implied. I tried to word it so that it's not too explicit. Title is from the Evanescence cover of Thoughtless, by Korn, which inspired this piece.

I am not one who is prone to violence.

Well, that isn’t exactly true. Being unwilling to display violent tendencies at the drop of a hat isn’t quite the same thing as being non-violent, is it? When one is raised in an era where showing one’s ankles is considered vulgar, it can be difficult to properly express emotions. Especially when that emotion is the desire to kill. Torment. Torture. Maim. Dismember. It was a new feeling. New and wonderful. Liberating, even.

This is what I have been driven to, you see. This is the monster I have been twisted into, the dark creature that was born from one night of terror. What I had felt that night... the fear, the rage, the lack of mercy or compassion from the one who would have made me his... I had become. Maybe no one else had noticed; I hope they hadn’t. If I had my way, no one ever would, because it would begin and end with one cruel, bloody act. I would make sure of that.

As I paced back and forth, slow and deliberate, I licked the blood off my fingers. It wasn’t intentional, more an act of animalistic barbarism that I had grown comfortable with over the months. The effect on my captive, a shudder that most people would have missed, made me smile. I’m not most people. Most people wouldn’t have chained Nikola Tesla up and dangled him, naked, from the ceiling. Most people wouldn’t have spent three days, without sleep, gliding a dagger across his pretty flesh. At least it was quiet now; I wasn’t sure when he’d stopped screaming. Maybe he hadn’t, and I’d just tuned it out.

I raised the dagger and stabbed it into his thigh; he let out a howl. “Oh good. You’re still alive.”

“Go to hell.”

“I’ve been there. This is much more entertaining.” A careless motion of my hand, and the dagger slashed open another wound, this time on his chest. “Oops.”

He looked at me with those hateful eyes. “I should have killed you.”

“Yes.” I stopped and glanced at my work of art. Red, dripping cuts criss-crossing everywhere. “Tch. Look at the mess I’ve made.”

“I can kill you yet. Get out of here, take that pretty little knife of yours to your insides...”

I laughed; it was a cold, empty sound. “Do you think so? No, dear Nik, I think your days of taking anything to my insides is over. Mm.” Stepping closer, close enough to feel his breath, I pulled my lips back into a feral grin. My right hand wrapped around something unmentionable by a proper lady. “Mm, yes, I do think so.”

The shriek that rang through the room was sweet; even sweeter was the smell of his blood as I tossed a severed body part to the floor. It wouldn’t be much longer now. Even someone like us has our limit, and I could almost see the coppery scent in the air. It sang to me, intoxicating. So close. I pointed the tip of the dagger to his abdomen, just under his rib cage. My nose wrinkled in a sneer as my body pumped full of adrenaline. 

“Such a disgusting creature,” my voice... so unlike my voice... snarled.

He snarled back, a mere rasp of his old, powerful tone. “Such a lovely little bitch.”

“Ah, but you see, I may be lovely, but I am still a bitch.” With just a small push, the dagger sliced through and hit it’s mark. “Should have thought of that before you raped me.”

I took the dagger from his heart and gave one, two swift swings upwards. His headless body went slack and I stood there, covered in blood. Maybe it was a few minutes... maybe it was half an hour. I stood there staring at the crimson pool around my feet and searched my heart for something. Anything. There was nothing; no anger, no sadness, no remorse. Nothing. I wiped the dagger on my pants and slid it back into the sheath at my waist as I made my way towards the door of the basement.

Pausing, I considered.

No... not nothing. Peace. The gentle contentment of a mind released from the chains of worry. I lifted my chin and smiled the smile of the triumphant; without looking back, I shut the door behind me and walked away.


End file.
